


The Leather Jacket and a Handful of Bruises

by Pogniscrow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Leather Jacket! Jinyoung, M/M, Student Council Member! Daehwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/Pogniscrow
Summary: The general consensus is that Bae Jinyoung is a troublemaker who never gets caught. Daehwi just thinks he's cute.





	The Leather Jacket and a Handful of Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@adorehyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40adorehyuks).



The first time Lee Daehwi makes contact with Bae Jinyoung, they’re standing by the bus stop on the way to school.

They lived across from each other, but Daehwi only ever knew him as the boy he saw from across his window sill. Daehwi didn’t know much of him, but Jinyoung sometimes came back home with bruises on his face. The consensus of the school was that Bae Jinyoung was a troublemaker who never got caught. Daehwi just thought he looked cute.

Jinyoung’s wearing a leather jacket over his school uniform and sporting a small cut on his right cheek when they first meet. Daehwi might have stared for too long and Jinyoung might have noticed. Thankfully, the bus arrives just in time, giving Daehwi an excuse to look away and rush in, hoping upon hope that Jinyoung doesn’t notice him and punch him into the next millennium.

Daehwi sits at the back and Jinyoung sits in front.

 

* * *

 

The second time he sees Jinyoung is after Daehwi gets caught in club activities and is rushing to catch the last bus home.

Jinyoung stands by the bench wearing his leather jacket, with his slim canvas backpack slung lazily on one shoulder. Daehwi is breathing heavy when he reaches the stop, but he still notices the little cut just above Jinyoung’s eyebrow.

Daehwi bends down trying to catch his breath as beads of sweat fall from his forehead. His hair is awfully disheveled and his uniform feels just too tight for his own liking. Too preoccupied with himself, Daehwi does not notice the gentle tap of a plastic bottle by his feet. The next thing he knows he’s staring at a half-filled bottle of water standing in front of him and the retreating figure of a boy in a familiar leather jacket.

It’s only when he’s on the bus that he gets to read the little message written in big squiggly letters at the bottom of the bottle.

_Drink up._

 

* * *

 

The third time Daehwi sees Jinyoung he’s walking to the football field to secure permits from the head of maintenance for the school festival.

Daehwi sees him sitting alone by the bleachers. Jinyoung has a handkerchief pressed against his left cheek and a bruise forming on the left side of his face. Daehwi doesn’t know how or why it happens, but suddenly he’s standing before Jinyoung with his little first aid kit his mother always tells him to bring.

There are no greetings exchanged, Daehwi only kneels before Jinyoung and starts cleaning the gash on his cheek before placing a bandage on it. Daehwi ignores Jinyoung’s stare as he dabs ointment on the bruise or as he grabs an aspirin from the small travel-friendly bottle his mom gave him that he places on Jinyoung’s palm.

Daehwi stands wordlessly as he starts stalking back to his original destination. Never looking back at the boy with a growing smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time Daehwi makes contact with Jinyoung, he doesn’t see him.

 Daehwi just survived an all-nighter for the upcoming school festival and he just wants to catch some much needed sleep. So as soon as he boards the bus he plops himself at the seat at the far back and falls into a peaceful slumber.

He wakes up with a travel pillow wrapped around his neck and a little note with big squiggly letters on it that saying: _Don’t sleep on the bus by yourself, it’s dangerous._

 

* * *

 

The fifth time Daehwi makes contact with Jinyoung is at the height of the school festival.

Daehwi is running errands for the school council when he bumps into a familiar figure in a leather jacket.

Bae Jinyoung is standing before him clean of any injuries and Daehwi can only breathe in relief.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you without a bruise on your face.”

Jinyoung smirks, “This is also the first time we’ve talked,” voice full and sweet, like maple syrup.

Daehwi flushes at the realization. Yes, they haven’t talked to each other, but Daehwi felt a connection to Jinyoung, like _this_ , whatever this is, is normal—like they’re old friends meeting for the first time again.

“Whatever. It was nice bumping in to you, I guess.”

Daehwi tries to push past Jinyoung, but he feels a hand clamp on his arm and soon enough Jinyoung is pulling him back.

Daehwi looks at him with confusion, “What?”

Jinyoung smiles and grabs something from inside his leather jacket. It’s a small brown paper bag folded neatly into a square.

“Eat,” he says shoving it into Daehwi’s hand.

Daehwi just looks at the object questioningly before Bae Jinyoung is retreating out of the hall. He unfolds the present to find a sloppily assembled chicken salad sandwich, with oddly cut pieces of lettuce sticking out of the corners.

Daehwi smiles to himself as he tucks the sandwich back into the paper bag, promising himself to eat it after he’s done with his errand.

 

* * *

 

The sixth time Daehwi sees Jinyoung is after the school festival, at sunset.

Jinyoung is sitting casually by the bus stop fiddling with his phone, when Daehwi marches up to stop with a huff. He’s just finished cleaning up and he was exhausted.  

Jinyoung tears his eyes away from his phone as soon as he notices the boy standing in front of him, “The bust left already.”

Daehwi is shocked at first, but turns back when he recognizes Jinyoung’s voice, “How long ago?”

“Half an hour.”

Daehwi groans as he turns to look at Jinyoung, “Then why are you still here?”

Jinyoung shrugs, “I wanted to walk you home.”

Daehwi feels a rush of heat fill his body, suddenly finding the urge to curl into a ball and go back to school, and maybe camp out there for a week, or at least until Bae Jinyoung wasn’t standing by the bust stop looking at him with the slyest, most handsome smirk he’s ever seen on a person.

However, Daehwi’s plan to hibernate in some cold corridor of the school is halted when Jinyoung think it necessary to drag Daehwi by the hand as they venture home.

Daehwi doesn’t look up, too afraid of how his body might react to Bae Jinyoung’s face. Their hands have separated a long time ago and Daehwi starts feeling the brunt of the autumn chill, silently cursing himself for not bringing a jacket.

They’re just halfway home when Daehwi starts shaking, but rather than having to suffer through the bitter cold for the rest of the walk home, Jinyoung places his heavy leather jacket around Daehwi’s shivering body.

Daehwi looks up at him in shock, “Hey, it’s really cold, wear it yourself.”

Jinyoung shakes his head as he starts walking ahead. Daehwi scampers to Jinyoung’s side, latching his hand onto the other boy’s and clamping it tightly to his body. Jinyoung looks down at him and smirks.

“Shut up and walk,” is the only thing that comes to Daehwi’s mind as he avoids Jinyoung’s teasing glare.

The other boy obliges silently and Daehwi ignores the fact that they look like a couple taking an afternoon stroll.

“Aren’t you afraid I’m going to tarnish your reputation or something?” Daehwi murmurs as they stop by an intersection.

Jinyoung looks at him and snickers, “I have a reputation?”

“Aren’t you the bad boy or something?”

Jinyoung scrunches his nose as he surveys Daehwi’s face, “I don’t even know how to fight people.”

“Then why do you always have bruises when I see you?”

Jinyoung scratches his head in reply as he turns away from Daehwi and starts quickening his pace. Daehwi almost trips at the sudden movement, but holds Jinyoung’s hand firmly into warmth as he tries to keep pace with the other boy.

“Hey, answer me.”

Jinyoung stops and scratches his head, looking nervous as he turns away from Daehwi’s testing eyes “Um, I have a knack of tripping over things.”

Daehwi tries his best not to laugh, as they continue walking, Jinyoung trying his best to avoid Daehwi’s gaze on him.

“So, when I saw you at the bust stop?”

“Tripped down the stairs.”

“When you gave me your water bottle?”

“Walked into a wall.”

“And the bleachers?”

“Tripped walking up the stairs.”

Daehwi stays silent for about two seconds before he’s laughing his guts out as Jinyoung flushes in embarrassment.

“My mom thinks it’s a problem.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“Whatever,” Jinyoung says as he trudges forward, but Daehwi sees the red climbing his oddly long neck, and maybe he starts thinking that Jinyoung’s hand in his feels something close to perfection.

 

* * *

 

The seventh time Daehwi encounters Jinyoung, it’s voluntarily, somewhat.

Jinyoung insisted that Daehwi keep the jacket, even if Jinyoung literally lived across the street. That’s why Daehwi is walking up to the Bae household with jacket in hand and every intent on returning it to the boy.

He knocks twice, before there’s a scuffle from the other side of the door and suddenly Jinyoung is bounding out with a fleece cardigan over his school uniform.

Daehwi hands over the jacket to him, but Jinyoung shakes his head, “Nope.”

“What do you mean nope?”

Jinyoung smiles at him, “I’ve decided that it looks cuter on you.”

Daehwi feels a raging inferno burst from the earth and consume his entire body in flashes of inordinate heat.

“S-shut up.”

Jinyoung smiles triumphantly, “You’re not wearing a jacket again, you should wear one, preferably the one in your hand.”

Daehwi tries to say something, but his vocabulary suddenly dwindles to only singular vowel sounds.

Jinyoung then brings out a single sandwich bag and places it in Daehwi’s hand.

“Come on we’re going to miss the bus,” Jinyoung says shutting the door to his house and all but skipping to the sidewalk.

Daehwi curses to himself as he sticks the sandwich into his backpack and wears the leather jacket begrudgingly.

Jinyoung waits for him but doesn’t move when Daehwi starts crossing the street. He looks back at him in confusion.

Jinyoung just raises his hand, “Warm my hand.”

Daehwi bows his head, murmuring curses at Bae Jinyoung before he takes the other boy’s hand, before they walk to the bus stop together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little fic for the birthday girl, Hannah. You've been feeling really down lately and I hope this can cheer you up. I'm sorry that there's not much to it, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want to hate me -- @jinhwisupreme


End file.
